Making Friends in all the Wrong Places
by SweetStunnaDaze
Summary: When Shadow fails one of his missions, he is devastated and embarrassed to even be called a GUN member. But when a high class assignment comes into reach, Shadow jumps and takes it. Thinking this will be a way to redeem his title amongst the others, he may just find out he bit into more than he can chew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I glared at the floor and my shoes, like they became the most interesting thing around me. I could hear the sound of the chuckles and a feel a few pats on my shoulder from my GUN partner Rouge. Last night was not my most successful run…and I am paying the price.

"Common Shadow, it's not the end of the world. So what if you didn't complete the mission? You know the Chief doesn't second question you for anything." She said while trying to encourage me. It was NOT working. "You're the best out of all of us and everyone knows it, lighten up!"

"Yeah, he is the best at screwing up, that's for sure." A member chuckled while lighting his friend's cigar. "I heard from the boss himself that you are being ranked down, talk about a bad day."

I felt my blood rising.

"And to think, you call yourself the Ultimate Life form?" he continued.

I turned my head to him and stared into his eyes, wishing that he would burn and feel every inch of himself under my wrath.

"Pathetic. I bet Sonic the Hedgehog could take them out without our assistance anyway."

That was enough.

"Shadow! Let him go!" Rouge gasped pulling on my arm. All my attention was on the middle aged man as I had my hand wringed around his neck. I glared up at him while the color began to drain from his face.

"Shadow, common knock it off!" one of the other members mumbled, getting more and more concerned about the situation.

I ignored their words and pulled the man in my grasp inches away from my face. "You want to try saying that again, Mark?" My voice dripped with venom. I may be a member of the human association on this planet, but I will not tolerate such behavior.

He began shaking his head, trying to free himself from my grip. Releasing him, he fell to the floor coughing numerous times. I bent down putting my hands on my knees, making his face meet mine.

"You'd be wise not to compare me to that Faker…and if you wish to even be able to speak again, I recommend you keep your mouth shut. Am I understood?" he quickly nodded and backed away as I stood.

I watched him cower away and smirked at his retreat. "To think you even would dare to attack me when I hit a low point, just to encourage your own pitiful attempts of being a hero…that itself _is_ pathetic." I growled in his direction.

Rouge was looking at me with a disappointed expression, but in all honesty, I don't care at this point.

Taking my place up against the wall, I crossed my arms and sent death glares to those around me. Of course they avoided my gaze and or moved away…as long as they stay out of my way, I'll be fine.

"Attention everyone, the Chief has an announcement to make!"

I immediately looked up to see our General Advisor standing a few feet away from our group. We all stood in stillness, and responded to his salute in time.

"At ease." He stated while placing his hands behind his back. We all relaxed and turned to his gaze. His creases across his forehead and bags under his eyes showed years of tough love and experience. He was one of the very few people I actually held respect for.

"Now as far as you all know, we have had the honor of working alongside our general forces for many years. At times we have trifled with compromises, but in the end it has been proficient. I just recently was notified of an important mission that needs _tender, loving care_." He sarcastically said while cracking his knuckles, causing a few of us to smirk and laugh.

We all quietly waited as he normally would pull out a form, read it off with the details of the mission, and then proceed to find volunteers or assign them himself…but he wasn't following that order. I watched as he walked slowly around eyeing all of us, including me, and then returning to the front.

"This mission in particular holds a very sensitive case, and it is intended to be followed through without fail. I have been told we have the best officers and members of the association by many, but I am wondering just how great you all are." He said with a smile…a dark one to say the least.

"So, instead of letting you pups get a nose on in of what the mission entails, I am going to let you all volunteer without the whereabouts of the assignment. It could be a fairly easy mission, which could take five minutes…or it could be your last. The choice is entirely yours." He said while clasping his hands together looking around with a smirk.

No one moved and we all were silent. He crossed his arms and raised his brow, waiting for someone to ring out there name.

Turning towards a few of us expectantly, the crowd was silent and no one was opting to jump on a suicide mission if that was the case. At I wasn't that is.

"I will take the mission." I stated clearly. I could see the commanders light flick on in his eyes and he smirked to himself.

"State your name and position." He replied as the crowd let me have a clear path to him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, member in Rank 1." I clearly responded without hesitation.

The commander nodded in approval and took me firmly by the shoulder. "You see everyone, this is the kind of attitude I am looking for. Someone who is willing to take the risks, unfortunately for those of you who didn't even bother to entitle your name as a possible tribute, I am seeing your pride and rank whither quite quickly. Pity." He mumbled.

"Shadow, here is your assignment. You know the drill. Sign out by 0600. Am I clear?" he asked while handing me the documentation in a sealed envelope.

"Yes sir." I saluted with a confirmation.

The commander dismissed us and himself, and we were once again left alone. "So Shadow, what is it?" Rouge whispered peering over my shoulder.

Taking the flap of the envelope, I effortlessly slit the paper open and pulled out the documentation. I carefully took note of the location, the entitlement, and the background check.

"Have I signed up to be a babysitter?" I whispered in horror.

**To Whom It May Concern:**

**Princess Scarlett Theamore Neivloe of Vermilea will be in protected custody by your attendance for the time duration of (N/A). Your job will be to protect the royal blood of any harmful outside and inside forces. Intention for this affair (N/A). You will be asked to follow through with the following details to ensure the royal blood of fortification. Location of premises of this business will be (Home of Shadow the Hedgehog-Ordered by the GUN). **

"What in the hell is this?! Why is half of the information not listed? How long am I going to be watching this Primpy Scarlett Thea-who ever she is?" I growled not even completely finishing the paper.

Rouge looked at me surprised and lowered her gaze to the document. "I suppose the duration of the time will depend on the outside factors…its strange that they don't say the reason why though."

"And at my house? **MY **house?" I growled thinking of shoving everything I practically owned into a safe and locking it away from anyone's access.

"Your home is the safest place anywhere Shadow, the GUN wants who ever this girl is secretly secluded. It makes since." She added thinking to herself. "But that also means you will have to put anything that could be a partial threat to her out of her reach. That means no firearms, no grenades, you'll have to remove the security features for her sake, also the sedation missiles, the trap doors-"

"Okay I get it! Just-just be quiet let me think." I growl running a hand through my quills nervously, just the thought of having someone else in my home is enough to makes me want to hurl.

"Wow, the Ultimate Life form gets the number one ranked job, huh? I bet your just jumping for joy." I turn back around to see Mark with his arms folded across his chest looking at me with a smirk.

"Do you have a death wish?" Rouge gaped at him practically flying up ready to pull us apart. The man though shook his head and pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"Common now, you don't think I am stupid do you?" he said rolling his eyes.

I didn't bother to respond and began walking away.

"Wait, Shadow! I actually have something important!" Mark responded seeing me leave. I stopped and turned to see he was holding the piece of paper out to me.

"What?"

"Take it."

"…." I reached out and opened the piece of paper to see it had a few important details that wasn't on the original document.

"Look I know you weren't too happy the whole thing…but before they edited the form, I managed to see what it was actually about. I just you know thought you might find it useful."

I looked over the paper and then turned my gaze back to him. "You know, besides being a jerk, short tempered, annoying, well known, and a bit of a show off…you're not all that bad." I chuckled with a smirk.

His face was quite surprised. I honestly don't know if he wanted to feel offended or appreciated. Rouge though began laughing, and I took my leave.

Looking down at the paper, I let out a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Shadow: What did you get me into?! *frantically digs through story files***

**Me: It's a surprise!**

**Rouge: Wow Shadow, I never thought of you being the maternal type…**

**Shadow: That's because I'm not!**

**Me: Well either way you're stuck with it whether you like it or not. **

**Mark: Please leave a like and comment!**

**Shadow: Shut up Mark. **

**Me: *nervous laugh* Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Scarlett's P.O.V.

It must have been hours since I realized I was actually dreaming. I woke up with a jolt, while letting out a short gasp. I looked around desperately for any signs of evil lurking around, but could find none.

Of course there isn't anything, there never is.

I let out a sigh and fall back on my feather pillow. Staring up at the ceiling which had pictures of clouds and angels flying around, I let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

"This is the third time this week." I stated out loud with a yawn. Rolling on my side, I took a piece of my chalk and drew a tally mark on the board. Letting out a sigh and curling back into the bed, I decided to at least think to help relax my nerves.

"Look on the bright side!" I whispered to myself. "Tomorrow is your nineteenth birthday...and I bet Pier will make me angel foods cake." I smiled.

These nightmares...have been a part of my life for a very long time. My parents would wake to run and find me screaming, crying, wailing, and even at times throwing things at the air. You would think after having a bad dream, you'd likely not have it again. I on the other hand, have the same dream, almost every night.

Turning my eyes to the gold plated clock sitting beside my dresser, I could clearly see I probably only slept about three hours. It being so early, I went ahead and got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror. My blond shoulder length curly hair was a mess, my blue eyes blood shot, and my attitude sour. I only stood at 5'2, so I was a bit on the short side.

"Miss Scarlett, are you alright? You normally don't get up at this hour."

I turn my head to see one of my close friends and personal maid Juliet standing there with a basket of towels. She must have been doing laundry before I woke up.

"Please Juliet, just call me Lettie. There's no need for formality in my chambers." I mumbled with a yawn. She smiled at me and placed the towels on the shelf.

"Bad dreams?" She looked at me with a sorrowful gaze. I replied with a nod and looked out to the early sunrise.

"I thought I would have gotten over them by now. It's just hard to get any sleep because of them...If I fall asleep at our next family dinner father will have my head." I laughed.

Juliet smiled and took a hair brush of the dresser and began stroking my hair. I sighed in happiness feeling the brush graze my head gently.

"Is it sinful of me to wish my parents would stay here more often? Is that greedy of someone like me to ask?" I whispered staring at Juliet's reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes flickered to mine and fell back to the brush.

"No Lettie, I understand how you miss them when they work. They do love you very much though." She said with a smile.

"They have a funny way of showing it." I replied looking down.

I could feel the brush stroke stop and looked up to see she had turned her attention to the entry way. "Marcus? Is everything alright?" Juliet asked while placing the brush back on the dresser. Marcus was my butler who knew my parents before I was born.

"I apologize, but I was asked to give this to you right away. Miss Scarlett, would you like me to get you anything? I do hope your feeling alright." He noted concerned while handing a parcel to Juliet.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, I am alright…well, actually, would you mind asking Pier if he would make lettuce wraps for lunch today?"

"It is my pleasure, Miss Scarlett." Marcus added with a slight bow dismissing him.

"Oh, Lettie…" Juliet's voice was a bit uneasy.

I looked up concerned to see her hand was over her mouth. "Juliet…what's wrong?" I whispered worriedly.

She looked up and then back at the letter. "It's just you have a notification is all…"

I smiled and stood up walking over to my dresser, deciding on what outfit I would wear. "Oh well that's not the worst thing Juliet, go ahead and read it out."

She nodded at me obediently as I sorted through my favorite shirts.

"_My dearest Lettie, your mother and I wish you a happy birthday. You have grown up so much and we are so proud of your accomplishments_." Juliet began. I looked up with a smile and looked through my jeans.

"_We though regretfully had to depart late last night and will not be able to attend your birthday this afternoon due to a conflicting affair_."

I dropped my neatly folded clothes from my hands and stared at Juliet who was looking at me painfully. Walking quickly over, I took the letter and read it out loud myself. "_We will throw you a big party when we get home, but it may be, a few weeks until then_?" I questioned the statement raising my voice slightly.

I could tell my father was getting excited due to the increased pen pressure on the paper, but I continued reading. "_The whole town will attend and will be a great celebration; everyone will be there to see your crowning!" _

I angrily shook my head. "The WHOLE town, you hear that Juliet? The entire town's people will be there for my party! But will my parents? Who knows! This is the fourth time they have done this!" I cried crumbling the paper and throwing it on the ground.

Juliet looked at me as I ran over to my window and looked to see their boat was gone, meaning they had already departed from here. I turned my head to see Juliet was about to grab the letter I so greatly loathed.

"I forbid you to touch that, their mannerisms may likely rub off on you." I growled. She instantly looked up surprised but did so. I looked back out the window and shook my head.

"Do they even realize how much they hurt me by doing this?" I whispered tears swelling up in my eyes.

Juliet walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and held out a box. "It's for you."

I looked down at the pretty wrapped present and looked back up at her. "It's from my parents isn't it? They always send me stuff I don't even want, I just want them home." I whispered turning my gaze to the window.

"No, it's actually from me, Lettie." Juliet said. I looked back to her surprised, but saw a warm happy smile on her face.

"You, bought me a present?" I asked in complete surprise. She giggled a little but held it out.

"I actually partially made it…just a little something to remember me by." She said with a smile.

I gratefully gave her a hug and carefully opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold plated locket with tiny gem stones boarding the sides. In the locket was a picture of me and Lettie in a hug and the other was of her and I laughing.

I couldn't help but grin at it and looked up at her happily. "Oh Juliet, I love it! It honestly is the best gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you!" I laughed hugging her happily. She smiled and returned it. I stopped though for a second and looked at her.

"Juliet, what do you mean 'remember me by', are you quitting? Are you leaving or something?" I asked a bit worried.

Juliet frowned and looked down. Taking my hands in hers, she looked at me with an intense expression.

"I am not going anywhere Lettie. You are."

X

**Me: Woo! Chapter number two!**

**Scarlett: This is uhm…interesting.**

**Shadow: This would be an excellent time for you to become a missing person.**

**Me: SHADOW!**

**Shadow: Just saying. **

**Scarlett: You're not as bad as people say you are…your much, much, worse.**

**Shadow: Don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure. **

**Rouge: At least try to get along, you both will be spending a LOT of time together. **

**Me: Please comment and like! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Okay, this has to be put away…oh, that one as well."

I watched as Rouge began carrying things that were potentially "hazards" for Scarlett to be around, placing them in boxes in the closet. I felt my heart skip a beat as she continued to carry off each of my precious things…one by one.

"Shadow, are you waiting for a zombie apocalypse or something? You have a full warehouse of stuff here and I haven even gotten through the first floor." Rouge mumbled shifted through my smaller grenades and guns.

"I guess you could say that." I chuckled darkly. She turned to me flicking her ears, and giving me a dirty look. I stopped instantly and cleared my throat. "All that matters is the sooner we finish this, the sooner she can leave." I growled shoving a box to the side with my foot so Rouge could get by.

She rolled her eyes at me with a smirk. "Shadow it just isn't that easy. I mean you did sign up for this mission, be it a "babysitting" job or a full commitment, it's still a high class assignment. You know, it may be a good thing to have some company in here…it's so dark and depressing." She whispered walking back over to the ammunition.

I looked away slightly offended, but not really upset. "I enjoy my security and privacy." I mumbled. "It won't matter how long she stays here, I'm sure the minute she comes in she will be-NO! NOT THAT ONE!" I shouted causing Rouge to nearly drop everything she had.

"What the hell, Shadow? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she hissed setting the machinery down.

I quickly walked over and picked up my AK-74 and held it close to my chest protectively. "Not this one."

Rouge looked at me and then narrowed her eyes. "Shadow, you are acting like a kid, common hand it over." She demanded holding out her hands. I quickly shook my head.

Staring at me in annoyance, she continued working and put away more at a time in frustration. "Look I know you love your stuff Shadow, but you are only permitted to keep a few out or preferably none that Scarlett could get."

"Why would she even try to get one in the first place? The only thing she probably knows how to do is sip tea and wave!"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Honestly. It's just a precaution; I hope you change that attitude before she gets here though." She noted.

I sat against the wall and began admiring the weapon I had at hand. It didn't last long though because I could see Rouge glaring at me persistently.

"What."

"It's time to put the gun away." She tried to reach out to grab it but I pointed it directly in front of her. She froze staring at me wide-eyed.

"This sweetheart, can shoot 600 rounds per minute…want a demonstration?" I teased clicking the gun. Rouge gasped and I couldn't help but start chuckling putting the gun down. "Don't worry; I won't waste my ammo on you."

**SMACK**.

I fell hard to the ground and looked up to see an angry Rouge glaring above me. "You are one arrogant hedgehog! If I didn't like you so much I may have just done my _own_ demonstration, see how you liked that for a change!" she barked turning on her heel.

"I was only kidding! I wasn't actually going to do it! Common, Rouge!"

X

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I stirred my soup with my spoon, tearfully looking down at the table. Leave? Tomorrow? How can that be…?

"Miss Scarlett, does your soup not satisfy your taste? I can prepare a different dish if you'd like."

I looked up to see my personal chef Pier looking concerned at me and the soup I so penitently was eating. "Oh, no it's not the food…I just guess I lost my appetite. Sorry I made you go through the trouble of cooking."

Pier looked up immediately. "Oh! Miss Scarlett please do not worry over my food or your destination. I understand." He noted removing the food in front of me.

I looked down at my hands and noticed the ring I was wearing, it was a gift for my thirteenth birthday…my parents weren't there for that one.

_Flashback:_

"_I got the mooves like jagar, I got the mooves like jagar! I got the moo-oo-oo-ves like Jager-aaah!"_

_I stared in shock at Pier who was singing very loudly, and obviously embarrassed as his face became a bright red. "Miss Scarlett! H-how long were you listening? "he stammered. _

_I couldn't help but laugh covering my mouth politely but then sat across from him at the bar. "Well, I now know you can sing as well as I can cook." I joked, being that I practically burned every piece of food I tried to make. _

_Pier shook his head with a chuckle. "Tonight is your birthday, what would you like me to prepare?" he asked as he cleaned some lettuce and tomatoes. _

"_I actually wanted to ask…do you think you could help me make dinner tonight? So maybe my parents could see how hard I have been trying?" _

_Pier looked up surprised but nodded quickly in excitement. "Absolutely! If you'd like I can teach you how to also make the devils foods cake, I know an excellent sauce that can go with it!" he chimed happily._

_I grinned looking towards the table. _

"_Okay, but you have to promise not to tell my parents that I made it until we are all together." I added. _

_Pier nodded. "Can you promise me you won't tell everyone how I make onions cry?" he whispered, very self-conscious of his vocal side. _

_I giggled with a nod happily, looking forward to the evening._

_x_

_I studied hard across the table, looking at every detail I had in front of me. Roasted duck, scalloped potatoes, soup, and a delicious devil foods cake was prepared by yours truly; with the help of Pier of course. _

"_Oh Miss Scarlett, you have simply out done yourself!" he said praising me happily. _

_I couldn't help but smile at the positive feedback. "Thanks Pier, I think my parents will really love this. They always treat me to dinner but I wanted to do something different for a change." _

_I stopped when I heard the familiar sound of what seemed to be keys clinking together. I gasped and raced, very unladylike I might add, to the entry way. _

"_Mom, Dad! I'm so glad your-Oh, Marcus! I didn't realize you were here." I explained a bit surprised to see the butler. In his hands was a box of silverware that obviously was making the "clinking" noise. "I apologize; I thought you were my parents." I noted looking back over to the meal. _

_Marcus smiled at me but nodded slowly. "I understand. Miss Scarlett, I am afraid to inform you though that your mother and father will not be joining us for dinner until late this evening…perhaps even the morning." He added looking at me sensitively. _

_I didn't move for a second and looked down; feeling like my hard work might as well burn. _

"_Miss Scarlett, I can have the food saved though and reheated-" Pier began, but he stopped seeing I had raised my hand to politely silence him. _

"_I'm sorry…I thought my parents would be here for me. Please excuse me gentlemen." _

_End of flashback. _

I stared down at the ring and then roughly took it off and slammed it on the table. Not caring that my other butlers and maids looked at me alarmed, I got up and walked up to my room.

**Scarlett: You make me sound so dramatic…**

**Shadow: That's because you are.**

**Rouge: Says the one who put a gun up to my face!**

**Shadow: I was only kidding! **

**Pier: Tea anyone?**

**Me: Ohh me! **

**Shadow: You've got to be kidding me.**

**Rouge: Please like and comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Me: Well Shadow, it looks like you have a fan! Isn't that great?**

**Shadow: …I am not a very social individual…**

**Scarlett: If you ask me, I don't think Shadow deserves any "special attention". **

**Shadow: Well no one asked you.**

**Rouge: To answer your question, **werewolf lover99, **fan characters can be submitted through the comments with background information. **

**Me: And if I like it, I will post it! **

**Shadow: ****No,**** No, ****No****, ****NO****! We do NOT need more people like that! *points at Scarlett***

**Scarlett: *Gasps* that is so mean. **

**Me: On with the story! **

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I put the last bit of clothing I was allowed to bring in my suit case and carefully zipped the zipper without fringing the clothes. Once that was done, I walked over to my makeup carry on and placed the essentials I would need.

"Let's see…concealer, powder, blush…mascara…" I continued naming off the items making sure I wouldn't leave anything behind.

"Miss Scarlett? It's almost time to leave…"

I looked to the doorway to see Juliet holding one of my smaller bags. I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I zipped the carryon bag. "I will get to see you, while I'm gone right? They said you might be able to visit." I whispered looking at her hopeful.

Setting the bag on the floor, she walked over and gave me a hug. I didn't hesitate to return it, and didn't dare to let go. "I can't guarantee that I will…but I promise if I am allowed to, I will come right away."

Basically, she is saying "No, I won't be able to see you until this security period are over" I thought to myself.

I quickly wiped the underling of my eyes to prevent mascara from leaking down my face and looked at the floor.

"Lettie, it's time to go."

X

Rouge's P.O.V.

I finished putting the last box away, and even managed to get Shadow's gun away and put in safe keeping.

Click-Click-Click-Click….Click-Click-Click-Click…

I let out a groan of annoyance as I glanced out the entry way to see Shadow pacing, again.

"Please, for the last time! Why don't you just go sit down or something? She won't be here for another hour or two and you are making me livid!"

Shadow stopped and stared at me like I was insane. "There is a female, a human female to say the least, which will come in my home and possibly destroy my home. I have a right to be anxious." He retorted glancing at the clock once again.

Rolling my eyes, I carried one of the spare pillows and bed sheets towards the stairs. "Common Mr. Sunshine, we need to go make up the spare bedroom."

He looked at me once before the door and then returning his gaze to me.

"That's another thing. Once she is here, she is going to want to have girl things! Like, pink fluffy unicorn stuffed animals, or posters of kittens or something like that! Then she is going to want to do something and need to be entertained! Then she will trash the bathroom and kitchen; she will be like a pet that has a high maintenance priority list!"

I couldn't help but stop walking and stare at Shadow as he began ranting. "Shadow, this is a person we are talking about. She isn't a dog, a princess nonetheless. She probably has better manners and knows more about keeping a house in sophisticated order more than you do."

I walked into the spare bedroom which consisted of white walls, red curtains, black furniture, and a simple flat screen TV. Shadow followed me and sat in one of the chairs.

"Are you implying my house is not orderly?" he growled.

I continued making the bed and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think "Death ray lasers" or your house based off of a military war zone counts as "sophisticated"…plus this color scheme in here is kind of depressing." I added looking at the colors.

Shadow looked around the room and then him and then back to me. "These are the colors I am though…"

I smiled up at him. "My point exactly."

He glared back at me and was about to retort when the familiar sound of a knock on the door could be heard downstairs.

Shadow's ears flicked over to the door and his face became still. I finished the bed and walked over to the doorway looking at him.

He sat there silently.

Again the door was knocked on.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" I asked surprised. Shadow looked up at me from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe if we ignore them they will go away."

"UGH!"

X

Scarlett's P.O.V.

"Are you sure this is the right home?" I whispered nervously. I looked around at the barren styled home and saw it was nothing but concrete, rock boarding, metal, and fencing.

"Yes, this is the home. I will try ringing the bell this time." Juliet said while reaching for the bell. Right before she even touched it, the door creaked open slowly, causing her to bring her hand back to her side.

"Oh, good! I was worried you weren't going to answer." Juliet said with a smile.

The black and red hedgehog who I was told went by the name of Shadow, looked at us both silently. "That would have been a shame, now wouldn't it?" the hedgehog mumbled, opening the door fully so we could walk inside.

I kept a straight face, trying not to grimace at the hedgehog's attitude or his taste in design of a home. White, red, and grey walls were covered in what seemed to be empty hooks. Supposedly something was originally being displayed but now was removed.

I am going to have to stay here…?

"You must be Shadow; my name is Juliet, Scarlett's personal assistant."

I turned my attention back to Juliet and the hedgehog that was shaking her hand after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes, I've heard she will be under my surveillance for the time being…which is how long again?" Shadow asked taking his hand back and crossing his arms.

I couldn't help but frown at his comment, making me sound like I was a last minute proposal that was just given to him.

"Well the time isn't really accurate at the moment; there are things that need to be figured out. I am sure you can understand." Juliet added with a sincere smile.

Shadow only responded with a "humph".

Juliet gently took my shoulder and pulled me over and gently nudged me to introduce myself. I frowned but looked at Shadow with as much interest as I could muster.

"Hello Shadow, my name is Scarlett, but you can just call me Lettie for short. It's a pleasure to meet you." I added holding out my hand. Shadow took it and gave it a firm grip and one shake before releasing it.

"I wish I could return your zeal for this occasion, but this is strictly business and will be handled as such." He stated dryly.

I didn't know exactly how to respond to that but instead looked back to Juliet who was too busily talking on the phone, she didn't even notice.

"Yes, yes, affirmative. Understood." She closed the phone and looked at me and Shadow once before letting out a sigh. "I am afraid must leave now, Lettie." She whispered hugging me close. I didn't dare cry in front of Shadow, but nodded positively.

"We will be back together soon, don't worry." I whispered smiling. She returned it and then dismissed herself.

Shadow stepped forward and shut the door. Then he turned his head to me. "Turn around."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Turn around. I have to set the security code." He stated seeming to get agitated.

"Oh." I quickly obeyed and looked down with my hands folded together nervously. I could hear thousands of beeps and what sounded to be scanning's, but within seconds he was done.

"You can look up now, I'm finished." Shadow stated stepping back in front of me.

I looked to him and instantly smiled just to be friendly, but just as quickly stopped, intimidated slightly from his persona. His red eyes scanned me and then he looked over to the side.

"Up those stairs, the first door to your left is your room. You may bring your stuff there and unpack if you wish. Then return down here and meet see me in the study, we have to discuss some things about your stay." He informed and then turned around and began walking.

I looked at him surprised and then the stairs which could at least be over 20 steps.

"Aren't you going to help me carry my stuff?" I asked gesturing to 3 large suitcases I had. He stopped and looked at me and the bags. He probably noticed that I was wearing three inch heels too with my snug lace dress.

"No. You should have thought about packing lighter." He stated and left the room.

I stared at him in complete shock but looked back at the stairs, and began dragging the suitcase along with me.

"Yeah, I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a trip…"

**Scarlett: You could have at least helped me with the bags, Shadow.**

**Shadow: Sorry, being a personal maid was not in the entitled as a part of my job. **

**Rouge: Well neither was being a jerk…could have been just a little nicer. **

**Shadow: Being "nice" to over dramatic, needy, and self-absorbed people is too much effort.**

**Me: Common guys, we can at least show a little professionalism here, can't we? **

**Shadow: Sure, I can show you how I can use one round on you without missing a single shot.**

**Me: I'd rather not…**

**Scarlett: Please leave a review and like! **

**Rouge: Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett: Why does this always happen to me? I was the pretty one!**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Scarlett: He started it! *Points at Shadow***

**Shadow: What did I do?**

**Me: …On with the story!**

Chapter 5:

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I stared down at the last suitcase I managed to pull up the stairs with me. My feet were now red and starting to blister slightly on the heel and my middle toe. I sat down on the bed getting off my feet for a minute before taking a good look around the room.

"Talk about a bad choice in color schemes…" I whispered. The room itself was very nice, but the dark colors made me feel closed in compared to my bubbly pink room back home. Letting out a sigh, I went ahead and got up and made my way back downstairs.

Back in the entry way once again, I walked to the way Shadow had gone earlier, and looked around to see it was a very large kitchen. Sleek black countertops with a high-tech dish washer and fridge were hooked up into the wall, a very nice one to say the least.

Looking around, I saw there was practically no food out on the counters, as it was truly a barren space.

"Have you never seen a kitchen before?"

I flinched slightly at the deep voice behind me, and turned to see Shadow casually leaning against the wall, watching me critically.

I smiled trying to regain my composure. "Of course I have, I was just looking around." I turned my attention back to the room and nodded my head while putting my hands behind my back. "Yeaaah…nice kitchen." I mumbled awkwardly.

Turning my attention back to Shadow who was still, looking at me with that mysterious face caused me to clear my throat and look down uncomfortably. "You have an uhm…a lot of space here. Not that much into decorating?" I whispered trying to start a conversation.

"Well since you're so keen on seeing every detail of my home, I will give you're a tour." Shadow stated slyly, walking towards me.

I was about to follow his lead but gasped when he grabbed my arm, sending stars before my eyes. Blinking a few times I looked around to see we were in a different room.

"What on earth-"

"This is the study, where you were supposed to be earlier." He stated looking at me directly.

"I uhh-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because he teleported or something to another part of the home.

"This is the basement."

"Shadow? What is-"

"The bathroom and laundry."

I could feel myself getting dizzy and light headed, causing me to somewhat stumble in place, but Shadow didn't release his grip.

"The next room is the dining hall."

I looked up to see the room filled with beautiful décor but barely had time to compliment it before we were transferred back to another room.

"Next is the bureau of the house where most of the security is monitored."

I felt myself tilting somewhat. Whatever Shadow was doing, it was causing me to grow faint.

"Shadow, I think I'm going to-"before I could finish I fell sideways against the wall, but a second later we once again teleported, and I landed on my side on the hard tile floor. We were in the kitchen again.

Putting my hand to my head, I let out a small gasp, unsure what had actually happened. Instead of asking if I was okay, Shadow looked at me with a raised eye brow as I panted slightly.

"A-are you trying to kill me or something?" I began looking around the room again and back to Shadow. He was smirking slightly at me and pulled out a sparkling red jewel.

"Or something." He stated dryly…He is just begging to have a stiletto come his way. "That my dear is because I can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. The longer the distance or duration of the use of teleportation can drain your strength." He said plainly as if I should have known it.

I put my hand against the floor and managed to balance myself back up and looked at him quizzically. "If you knew that wasn't going to be know-how for me, than why did you do that?" I demanded raising my voice.

Shadow put the emerald back in his quills and crossed his arms. "I have a way of handling things; sometimes you need a little wakeup call, princess."

"What on earth do you mean?" I gasped feeling like I had just gone on a thirty minute roller-coaster.

Shadow didn't answer but instead walked to the study and took a seat, pointing at me to do the same on the opposite chair.

_Is this just his personality?_

Taking a seat on the black leather chair, I leaned forward and brushed my blonde bangs out of my face and looking at Shadow expectantly.

"Well, I think you learned your first rule."

"Excuse me?' I questioned feeling my voice raise in confusion and a bit of intolerance to the mood.

Shadow crossed his arms looking at me sternly. "While you are here, you may not wonder the house without my permission."

I blinked and looked around. Even if I did, what would I do? There is nothing here. "I wasn't "wondering" the house; I was following the way you had taken." I retorted.

"My second rule" Shadow continued, "Is that you will respect my wishes and stay out of the third room on the top floor."

I groaned slightly seeing that he completely ignored my comment.

"My third rule, while you are here, you will clean up after yourself. Don't expect me to idle by waiting to do things for you."

I somewhat raised a brow at him. "Trust me, I won't."

"You will listen to my directions and stick to the regulations." He completely ignored my comment.

Great. I am in a jail cell with a callous hedgehog.

"My last rule is that while you are here, you will not disturb me under any circumstance while I am working. Of course if it is something serious then you may come see me."

"You're too kind." I mumbled sarcastically, earning a glare from him.

I just nodded and looked away, feeling like I was really in an awful foster home. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Shadow looked thoughtful for a second before smirking at me. "Yes. Stay out of my way and I think you and I will get along just fine."

I returned my gaze to him, somewhat hurt that he was being so hateful to me, but he simply got up and walked out, leaving me to myself once again.

When I was sure he was out of hearing range, I lowered my head in my hands, and cried bitterly.

X

A few hours had passed and I honestly was feeling depressed. I looked out the window from my bedroom, which was obviously some type of bullet proof glass, being that it was nearly four inches thick.

The back yard, which was at least six acres, was actually very beautiful. I could see lots of flowers and trees, a large pool that was made to look more of a natural pond, and a vineyard that stretched over the land.

I admired the scenery, and noticed a couple of deer were eating on the trees. A buck, doe, and fawn. I placed my hand on the window, leaning up slightly to get a better look. I never got the chance to see much wildlife at my castle.

"What are you doing?" Shadow's voice started me, causing me to jerk my hand back as if I had touched a burning stove. I turned my head to look at him. He was holding a few books and seemed to just be passing by.

I looked back out the window and sighed. "Can I go outside?"

It was silent for a few moments, but I didn't want to turn around to see his expression.

"No."

I lowered my gaze at the word, and looked back up at the window to see the deer were gone. Instead of trying to argue, I put my hands down and turned around to look at him.

His dark black and red quills were spiked in very defining ways, making him seem more and more intimidating than he already was. I looked over to the T.V. and pointed at it.

"I tried to turn it on but I suppose you don't have cable."

Shadow followed my gesture and looked at the large screen, before setting the books down and walking in the room. I watched carefully as he handled some of the wiring and a second later the T.V. came on.

"I normally don't have guests, so this room is usually closed off." He mumbled tossing the remote to me.

I looked at him but then tried a few channels, until I found one I liked. It was a DIY Episode on doing crafts. I couldn't help but smile finding it fun to watch new ideas, but paused when I saw Shadow was also looking at it intently.

"Do you like to do projects like these?" I asked nicely.

Shadow moved his eyes to me, but shook his head. "No, I don't have time for petty things like that."

Frowning, I looked away. "Sorry I asked." I mumbled sarcastically.

Looking back to him, I saw he was picking his books back up and was about to walk out. "Well, what are you doing?"

Shadow stopped and turned his head towards me. "Does it concern you?"

I frowned in his response. "I just was curious." Shadow turned away and headed out again.

It was only 2:37 p.m.

"What a meanie." I whispered pulling off my heels. They were killing my feet.

Getting comfortable, I flipped through the channels until I found something I liked. There really was nothing else I would get to do…how long was I supposed to even stay here?

_Flashback._

"_Leaving? Where? Why?" I whispered concerned. _

_Juliet stood up and closed one of the curtains. "Your parents sent us a message saying that there were possible threats being pushed towards your kingdom, and just to be safe, you will be residing in a relocated area for a few weeks. If things get better, then you will come back…but until then, it's very important that we are ready for anything."_

_I somewhat had a bit of excitement build up in me. A new adventure? I never get to do anything but sit and write off papers or be lectured…maybe it will be fun._

Turning off the TV, I sighed and looked at the clock.

5:53 p.m.

I closed my eyes groaning. "This is so much _fun…_" I said sarcastically leaning up and looking around again. "What to do…what to do…"

Getting up, I tiptoed over to the doorway and leaned my head out. Down the hall to my left, I could see light streaming out of one of the cracked doors.

"Shadow?" No answer. I frowned slightly. "Shadow?" I raised my voice a bit. _He was in there right?_

Taking a quiet breath…-"Shadddoooww?" I un-lady like called to him loudly. I heard something break, and a curse from the hedgehog.

I quickly covered my mouth surprised and quickly backed up when he was in front of me holding a broken pencil and a dark glare.

"Well it seems you are conscious, stable, and not in any danger…so I am confused to see why I would be bothered at this time." Shadow growled looking at me directly.

I quickly looked away and bit my lip. "I was hoping maybe I could…you know, uhh, hang out with you?" My request became quieter and faint until it was barley audible, as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You interrupted me just to ask a trivial question such as that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean I am kind of bored and lonely back in here by myself…can I please just hang out with you, please? I promise I won't disturb whatever it is you're doing, besides right now…" I whispered hopeful.

Shadow just stared at me unfazed.

"I promise…please? I don't like being alone…" I asked again folding my hands together slightly and looking away.

Shadow looked down and let out a sigh. With a slight nod, he began walking back to the room. "Alright fine…but I don't want you talking or making a lot of noise…alright?"

I quickly smiled and trailed behind him eager to at least have someone to be around. As he opened the door, I gasped quietly seeing the interior inside. Dark mahogany wooded furniture and a beautiful stain glass window let colors of light stream in the room. There were a lot of books, a desk, and a lot of other interesting gadgets.

"Oh wow…it's beautiful." I whispered, subconsciously brushing my hand over one of the fine leathered chairs looking around.

Shadow didn't respond but instead sat down at the desk and continued writing something in a book. Tearing my gaze away from him, I looked over some of the titles and books he had…some of which was in traditional text that I didn't quite understand what they meant.

"Oto-otol-arn..otolarngog-"

"Err-hmm." Shadow's voice reached my ears. Turning my head slightly I looked to see him staring at me quite annoyed.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't realize I was talking that loud. I was just trying to pronounce this book." I quietly responded pointing to it.

Shadow's eyes followed to it and looked back at me. "Otolaryngology." He clearly stated.

I nodded and said it to myself, curious about it. "What is it?"

"You my dear princess are disturbing my work." Shadow responded shaking his head.

I frowned looking at him and sat at the chair quietly.

"Otolaryngology is just a really old reference for doctors who treat people in specific cases, from the ears, throat, and nose; occasionally the head and neck as well…good enough for you?" Shadow asked setting his pencil down and staring at me.

I blinked and smiled nodding. "Did you want to be a doctor or something?"

Shadow shook his head and continued writing. "For a regal girl you are awfully nosy." He mumbled.

I frowned and shrugged. "I like to learn is all…"

He flicked his ears slightly and looked at the book again. "I was doing…research over the matter at one time-but that is in the past. Just forget about it, alright?" he stated while his tone changed slightly.

I slowly nodded looking concerned at him but looked away, deciding it was best I left the subject alone.

**Scarlett: What are you hiding from me?**

**Shadow: Nothing you need to be concerned with!**

**Me: Someone is a little testy today...**

**Rouge: It must be that time of the month. **

**Shadow: WHAT?**

**Me: Please review and leave us a like!**

**Scarlett: Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett: I want my mum…**

**Rouge: Awe…**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**Me: You have no soul. **

Chapter 6:

"Why do you think your even here?" a voice mocked me in my ears, and I couldn't get away from the sound of shouting voices around me.

"Just leave me alone! I want to go home!" I cried trying to find my way out of the endless maze.

"They left you here because they didn't want you anymore." another voice yelled in my head.

"That's not true!" I shouted back into the darkness. I heard an evil chuckle.

"Of course it's true, who would want to live with a stuck up princess anyway?" another voice laughed.

I turned in circles trying to figure out where I was and where these voices were coming from. "You're lying, my family loves me!" I cried back.

"Of course they _did_, but they don't anymore. They don't want to be around you anymore...anymore." A deeper voice sang. "They never are around because they don't want you."

I could feel my heart racing with painful memories of my mother and father never being there when I needed them.

"They do love me, they just are busy!" I defended them to the voices.

"Oh, that's what you believe is it? When they are gone, they talk about how happier they are without, you."

A second later I saw my mother and father, and was about to run to them but felt myself being restrained. I looked to my hands and feet and saw I had cuffs on and had no way of moving.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried out to them. They were wearing expensive clothes and were laughing quietly and talking while looking at me. I stared at them troubled and gasped when a crowd of the townspeople I recognized standing next to them as well, all of them laughing, at me.

"Stop…stop laughing! Mom! Dad!" I cried out again, but the louder I shouted, the louder the laughter became.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I screamed, but gasped when I felt my balance being shaken.

"WAH!" I let out a pierced breath as I felt my body collide into the floor, face planting the marble tile. Opening my eyes terrified, I looked around to see I was still in the same room, and Shadow just now opening the door rather quickly, looking like he saw a ghost.

"What the hell was that? Are you dying or something?" Shadow whispered looking at me like I would explode like a ticking bomb while coming inside and kneeling down to meet my gaze.

I quickly shook my head trying to steady myself up. "Or something." I laughed looking up to him. "I was having a nightmare and fell off the chair, I'm alright." I whispered looking away.

He let out a sigh and pulled me up on my feet. "Can you at least try to be more careful?" He said looking still a bit troubled.

"Yeah, I will remind my unconscious self to do just that." I waved him off.

Shadow looked at me for a minute before letting out a sigh. "You scared the hell out of me…nearly gave me a heart attack." He mumbled running a hand through his quills and letting out a breath of air.

I looked down and felt myself shaking slightly from the adrenalin rush, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"What were you dreaming?" Shadow's voice interrupted my train of thought and I shrugged.

"I don't remember too well, just you're average nightmare you get every now and then." I said with a smile. Of course though I knew it wasn't an _average nightmare_ at all…

Shadow didn't seem to buy it and looked up at me narrowing his eyes. "Come on, you hit your head when you fell." He mumbled.

I looked at him a second before carefully touching my head and wincing from the pain I received.

"Don't touch it Scarlett." Shadow scolded turning slightly.

I nodded and followed him to the back room where there was a bathroom and sink. He reached under the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and had me sit on the side chair.

I huffed feeling like I was back at the castle, having to have people take care of me again. It wasn't a terrible feeling, but it wasn't a good one either-"OW!"

Shadow recoiled back slightly, as I yelped out in pain when he placed pressure over the wound. I pushed his hand away and covered the spot protectively looking at him surprised.

"Does it really hurt that much?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it does." I responded looking at him while still blocking my hands from letting him get to it.

Shadow looked me in the eyes for a second before they flicked back to my head, and then narrowed them back to my gaze again.

"You'll have to move your hands for me to clean it, Scarlett."

I frowned slightly.

"I promise I won't hurt you, or at least try to." He said while gently pulling my hands away from my head.

I felt my face flush but quickly grimaced when again I felt the alcohol touch the open wound again. "Ouch!" I winced, but Shadow took his other hand and held the back of my head firmly so it would stay.

"I apologize for the discomfort, I am almost done." He noted as he placed a thin bandage over the front and drying it. "There." He said stepping back.

I looked in the mirror to see the small wound was dressed properly, but the pain was still there.

"You may have a slight concussion, but we will keep an eye on that." He noted out loud, more to himself then me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, only to be returned a nod.

We walked out and were back in the study, I sat at the chair, in a more proper position this time, and looked over the room trying to keep my mind off the thumping of my head.

Noise was bothering me. A lot.

The ticking from the Grandfather clock to the sound of Shadow writing…then there were the occasional security check beeps that went off every thirty minutes.

_Growl…_

I froze feeling my face grow red and carefully looked to Shadow fearing that he may have heard that dreadful noise.

His eyes were locked onto mine.

Dang it.

"Pardon my stomach." I whispered embarrassed. Shadow on the other hand just closed his eyes, and got up and walked out.

_Great, now I scared him away._

I leaned my head back in the chair and stared at the ceiling again. How was I going to handle having to stay here for such a long period of time?

"Here."

Shadow somewhat started me but I turned my head to see him holding a tray of food.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." I said kindly but eagerly looking at the food he was giving me.

"Oh but I did…otherwise I would have had to listen to your stomach complain." He smirked.

I smiled sheepishly at him but took the tray observing the food. "Is this a hot dog?" I asked slightly surprised.

Shadow nodded. "Why do you say it like that?'

I looked up quickly. "My parents never allowed me to eat junk food such as this. Of course they would let me have treats and such but I never had a hot dog before." I whispered taking it and eagerly biting into it. I smiled brightly up at Shadow. "It's delicious! I love it!"

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle slightly at me as I began to eat happily.

"What's Dr. Pepper?"

Shadow's smile quickly went away and he stared at me like I spoke another language. "You're joking right?" his voice was dead serious.

I shook my head reading the label. "No. What is it?"

"It's a soda."

"Ohh." I stated still curious. "What does carbonated mean?" I quickly asked seeing another word I wasn't familiar with.

"Scarlett, do your parents neglect to tell you the little things in life, such as what a hot dog or soda is?" Shadow asked somewhat dryly.

I smiled at him slightly. "I guess you could say that…I mean it never came across my way because back home, everyone gives me things that would guarantee the best fit for me."

Opening the can, I sniffed it and took a few gulps. "Wow that actually is really-BURRRRP!" I gasped realizing that I had just broken one of my own rules. Immediately turning red in the face and setting the drink down and staring at it, I looked hesitantly at Shadow who was wide eyed.

"That is a fiend of a drink." I whispered.

**Scarlett: You have shamed me…**

**Me: I actually thought it was pretty funny!**

**Shadow: ….**

**Me: Nothing to say?**

**Shadow: I think it might be wise I don't comment on this.**

**Scarlett: Please review and like! **

**Me: Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It has been a week since I have been here and I am beyond bored…if I don't do something soon I think I will just die on the spot.

"Shadow…please-" 

"No matter how many times you ask me Scarlett, we are not going outside." Shadow interrupted rather annoyed.

I frowned and looked out the window. It was a gorgeous day and I was stuck inside watching it pass me by. When I was back at my castle, I was only allowed to go outside when we had special events, which was rarely outdoors to begin with. Thinking possibly Shadow could allow me to at least go out for once, was not working out.

"Shadow I am a thriving young girl; I need sunshine and fresh air! I want to run and stretch my legs or at least sit outside just for a few minutes; I will die in here if I can't do something sooner or later." I begged leaning on my bed pleadingly.

Since the day Shadow had allowed me to hang out with him, he has been more opting to staying with me too, which has given me some reassurance he isn't coldhearted.

He looked up putting down a book he was reading and let out a sigh. "Scarlett, I was given orders. I can't break them."

I frowned. "But they didn't give you specific orders, only to keep me safe! You're place is like a bombshell proof property, I had to get through two-no, three security gates just to get to the front door! Please, it won't hurt if I can go outside just for a minute or two?"

Shadow took a second, seemingly considering the idea, but quickly shook his head. "I don't think so. Waste of time just to go down and then come back in."

"UGH!" I threw my head on a pillow and sat there not moving. I was growing tired of playing it safe and not having anything other than to sit on my butt all day; I wanted to go out and enjoy myself…this was not even close to a fun adventure I had in mind.

Leaning up, I saw Shadow had already returned to reading. Looking under the side table, I noticed a small box that looked to have some cards inside.

"Let's play a game."

"I don't play games."

"We could make it interesting, like a bet or something…"

Shadow looked up as I eagerly sat crisscrossed on the bed with a smile on my face. "I didn't think the princess ever gambled money or her sanity for that matter." He sarcastically commented flipping the page in his book.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. My dad used to play cards with his knights and I would watch…it looked like fun, and hey, I have nothing to lose right? Other than my _sanity _you could say." I whispered with a laugh.

Shadow let out a huff and closed the book. "We aren't playing a child's game of twenty questions or eye spy if that's what you had in mind." He crossed his arms raising an eye ridge.

I laughed slightly. "Please, that's for children. I thought maybe we could play something else with cards, I know a little." I said hopeful gesturing to the deck of cards.

Shadow looked down at the cards and picked them up, looking through them quietly. "I forgot I even had these."

"So are we going to play?" I said sweetly.

xxx

"Your hands are tied princess, I have a feeling your luck has just ran out." Shadow growled pleased to see he was taking the lead in the game.

We had begun to play black jack.

I inwardly smirked but rolled my eyes. "Common, you think you're going to beat me? I actually have royal history in my blood, this is a cinch."

"I have been playing for years, and you my dear have not. What makes you so sure of yourself?" Shadow asked propping a foot up on the table.

I shrugged innocently. "I have nothing to lose, besides…from what you said, I think I got the hang of it." I added pretending to study my deck since Shadow explained the basic rules.

Shadow flicked his ears slightly as I played with my cards shifting slightly in my chair.

"I have a set here that will knock those rocket shoes of yours right off…so, to make it all fair, let's place a bet before we make ourselves vulnerable."

Shadow smirked at my confidence. "It would only be wise of you to know that you're chances of winning are slim, but being the gentleman I am, I will allow it."

I somewhat laughed at his reference of being a gentleman, more of a warthog with that attitude.

"Alright, fine. If I win…you let me go outside for a little bit." I cautiously asked waiting his reaction. Actually though, he was quite calm and nodded.

"Sure, let your bet fly, but it will be shot down before it even gets a chance to take off. Now what about if I win?"

I took a second to think that over.

"If you win, I will leave you alone for the rest of the evening and you can have all the time you want to yourself."

Shadow pondered before nodding. I smiled and flicked a card. "Well, are you ready to give in to my wishes?"

Shadow looked down at his cards and looked back at me with a devious grin. "You my dear, will have to get off that high horse you have set yourself on." He chuckled placing his deck before me.

I gasped slightly studying the cards but looked back up at him. "Oh you're good…too good for your own good that is."

I smiled as he grinned competitively at me.

"But my dear hedgehog, I am afraid I will have to send you a personal regards for your royal flush." I stated setting down my winning deck.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly and he leaned forward looking at my cards and then his. He looked under the table and on both sides and then looked back at me.

"You cheated." He stated almost unsurely.

I smiled shaking my head. "Tsk-tsk Shadow, as princess of Vermilea, I am forbidden to play against the rules."

He leaned back somewhat defeated and in disbelief. "You said you knew _a little_."

Smiling back sweetly, I folded my hands on the table. "I do, just enough to out bet even the Ultimate Life form."

X

"Sweet, sweet freedom!" I called out stepping out the back door and running to the grass. I didn't care whether Shadow was staring at me like I was acting like a four year old _(which he was),_ but instead twirled and jumped excitedly.

"Those flowers are really pretty." I noted pointing to a few that were growing in the field.

"Those are weeds, not flowers. They are a nuisance." Shadow mumbled picking one from the root and throwing it away.

Leaning down carefully, I picked a wild flower and held it close and turned back around with a grin plastered on my face.

Shadow had walked along, but had his arms crossed and was looking around cautiously, waiting for the unexpected to come.

"You really should relax at least a little. No one besides us it out here…" I whispered, carefully stroking the flowers petals.

They felt like smooth silk and a bit waxy, but it was unique in all the same way and I loved it.

"That's not true. There are always potential threats that could be close. Being on guard is something you should always do." Shadow answered plainly.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and looked out towards the trees that were growing lush with leaves, the hidden creek under the large oak, and multiple rocks and boulders that I assumed to be a part of the landscape.

"If you're too focused on the worst, you will miss out on the best things in front of you." I said nicely nudging him slightly.

He didn't give an answer but instead looked away and again, still watching our surroundings. I bit my lip trying to think and then grinned holding the flower out to him.

"Consider yourself as a flower, Shadow."

He looked down at the plant and then at me quite offended.

"I am not a dainty daisy, Scarlett." He stated.

I frowned but pushed on.

"Everyone is a flower. All of them have their own purpose in life, their own styles of representing what and who they are."

I sat down on the grass, flower in hand.

"If you were to stay focused on the worst things in life…the flowers would have already withed and been blown away…besides, who wants to dwell in fear of something forever anyway?" I whispered longingly to myself.

Shadow looked down and couldn't help but smirk to himself. "Maybe you're right Scarlett…these might be _flowers_ after all." he stated picking another dandelion weed. "But like those in my life who are as such, I can easily remove them."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You would say something like that…"

**Rouge: Awe, I think those two are **_**finally**_** getting along!**

**Me: Be careful, you might jinx it…**

**Scarlett: Hey Shadow! Do you consider me a flower?**

**Shadow: Sure…you are a flower.**

**Me: Flower or **_**flower?**_

**Rouge: Ohh, so true…**

**Scarlett: Please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**

**Shadow: Please don't just for the sake of my sanity…**

**Rouge: …Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"A party?" I whispered slightly surprised.

Shadow nodded holding the letter to me. "Your friend wanted to do it for you I guess." He stated crossing his arms.

Skimming over the letter, it was indeed Juliet's handwriting explaining that there would be a party and ball held to celebrate my birthday…That would mean-

"Shadow! Are my parents going to be there?" I asked perking up suddenly, hoping this would mean that they had returned.

Shadow stood there for a second before slowly shaking his head watching me intently. I felt the world drop again and I looked away. "Then why even bother having a stupid party anyway. They told me they would be there." I mumbled leaning my head on the wall.

Shadow was silent for a moment as I sulked.

"You'll be there right?" I whispered looking at him.

Shadow turned to look at me almost surprised by the question. "I have no choice; I am still your guardian for the time being."

I couldn't help but frown slightly. "But if you had a choice, would you still come?"

Shadow blinked as I looked at him sorrowfully.

"I am not one for festivities, but in your case…I suppose I would." He said it like it was painful to get out.

I wasn't sure if he was saying that out of honesty or just pity, but it still made me smile. "That's nice to hear…when I was growing up I didn't have a lot of friends, besides my staff at least." I chuckled.

Shadow looked back over to me as I continued. "Being deprived of relationships with people…just makes you empty inside. I guess that is why I get so paranoid about it." I mumbled looking away as I sat comfortably in a chair I began to favor in the small study.

Shadow's ears flattened to the side almost but he quickly cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "I prefer solitude over friends. That's just how I am." He replied dryly.

I somewhat shuttered at the thought of being alone, especially at home for instance all the time. How lonely I would certainly become.

"You will need to be ready to go in a few hours."

I inwardly sighed.

"What about the restrictions?"

Shadow leaned back against the wall seemingly to be bored. "There will be extra precautions made. No one will be able to get in, and no one will be able to get out once the party has begun. They do not want you to be seen by everyone though on the way, so we will have to take a different route."

"What route is that?"

Shadow smirked at me, almost in a too _friendly_ manner.

X

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Ugh! I do NOT want to do that again!" Scarlett gasped as she grabbed the side of the rail at the top of the stairs.

I had just teleported us to the castle, and it was not a very pleasant experience…for her at least. Scarlett had cleaned up but was leaving the fitting and whatever princesses do to her staff.

"Princess Scarlett!"

I turned my head to see one of the guards coming by, giving a quick bow to her and returning to his position. Scarlett sighed, but smiled despite what she was feeling about having this party.

"Good afternoon James, it's a pleasure to see you." Scarlett noted with a smile. He returned the greeting and began to escort her down the hall.

"Oh, Shadow! Make yourself comfortable, if you need anything just ask someone!" She called turning her head slightly towards me.

I somewhat frowned realizing I would not only be stuck at a stuffy castle…but now I had to wait it out until the party even began, which wasn't for another two hours…then the party would begin, and who knows how long it's going to be…

"Humph…like I need anything from a place like this…" I mumbled walking down the opposite way that we came.

As I walked down the hall, I took note of the various paintings that were hung on the wall. Many of which looked to be of past rulers perhaps, but a lot were just of scenery or knights on horses and such.

One in particular caught my eye though.

A family portrait of Scarlett and her parents I presumed. She looked honestly happy in the photo. Her mother looked like her, a little older and green eyes though…her father had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Sir Shadow?" a deep voice interrupted my train of thought and I turned to see an older gentleman who looked similar to the one in the photo.

"Are you Scarlett's father?" I asked referencing to the photo.

He took a step to me and then smiled shaking his head. "I am afraid you are confusing me with my brother, we are twins. Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Neivloe II, Scarlett's uncle."

I paused in mid-reach to shake his hand, but pulled back greatly confused. "The second? What happened to the first?" I whispered taken aback.

He frowned and looked down the hall to where Scarlett had gone and put his hands behind his back, gesturing me to follow him.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

"Oh wow, that is-(gasp)-really t-tight!" I said feeling the corset being tightened around my small frame.

"I greatly ask you to forgive me, Miss Scarlett! Your size is two sizes smaller than this corset that has been prepared for you. I have to shorten the ribbon and string patterns to make up for it." The maid whispered as she tightened it another notch.

"Perhaps another corset then?" I gasped.

"All the others had been sent to seamstress in town, since the party was planned she sent this one in early just for it." Juliet noted watching me critically as I was fitted.

I gasped and clutched my lower stomach feeling the pressure secure.

"Okay, I am done. Are you alright?" the maid whispered coming around to see my face.

I nodded slightly. "J-just a bit rung out of air, but I am sure it will be fine. May I see the dress I will be wearing?"

"But of course Miss Scarlett, it's quite lovely." The maid chirped dashing over to the dresser.

Pulling out a light powered blue dress with white underlining silk and mid-elbow sleeves with a beautiful outline, I held my breath in awe of it.

"Oh, breathe!" Juliet gasped shaking my arm slightly.

I inhaled nodding while laughing slightly. "Oh it is absolutely beautiful! It's…it's honestly the prettiest dress I have ever seen." I noted walking up and delicately stroking the fabric.

Juliet smiled and took it off the hooks and motioned for me to raise my hands.

Careful not to mess up my hair or makeup, they slipped the dress on and adjusted the torso and the under fabric that was caught on my hip, and evened it out.

I turned carefully in the mirror and smiled big seeing it on me.

"You make it look even better, Lettie." Juliet sighed slowly circling me.

I couldn't take my eyes off the dress or I, my makeup was flawless and was elegantly pulled up into a rounded bun, which then was embedded with small diamonds.

"Here, put this on…and this….careful, okay…done!"

Shoes on, crown placed carefully on my head and jewelry adjusted, I was finished.

X

"It is my honor to announce the entrance of Princess Scarlett Theamore Neivloe of Vermilea!" the man introduced as I entered the ball room.

Thousands of people "awed" and "oohed" and quickly bowed before clapping excitedly. I smiled and waved kindly to be polite, but kept my gaze hopeful for a certain hedgehog.

"Lettie!" A man's voice boomed cheerfully.

I didn't hesitate to turn and smile broadly at my uncle who held his left arm out in a hug and in his right hand a glass of white wine.

"Uncle Victor!" I cheerfully called back greeting him in a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" I gasped still smiling ear to ear.

"And Miss my favorite Princesses birthday? Of course not!" I smiled but couldn't help but think back to my father and mothers absence.

"Well it is wonderful to see you. Have you met Shadow?" I causally asked while being offered a drink _(don't worry, it's not alcohol)._

His eyes flickered slightly but he nodded with a smile. "Yes I did, you are lucky to have such a willing lad to keep a look out for you. Where is that boy anyway?" he mumbled, his thick accent cutting through.

"I am sure he is just-" I stopped in mid-sentence when a young gentleman a little taller than myself stepped over and bowed.

"Excuse me for intruding on your conversation my lord and lady." The young man noted looking to Victor.

"Oh, Leroy! Just the man I was looking for!" my uncle laughed grabbing the young man by his shoulders and giving a manly pat.

"Scarlett, this here is King Leroy of Neloir! A fine young man he is!"

I couldn't help but be taken aback at him already having such a title. "Well it's and honor to meet you your majesty, forgive my lack of recognition for your coming." I noted feeling surprised to have another individual of royalty pop up.

"Fear not my lady; I came without notification of my arrival. It should be I who should be apologizing-"

"Now enough of that! I told you to come when you were able and here you are!" Victor interrupted the young king with spirit.

I couldn't help but wish to face palm myself…just like his brother, my father, Uncle Victor didn't know when to turn it down a notch.

"What brings you here to Vermilea, King Leroy?" I asked returning my attention to my guest.

"Please, Leroy is fine." He said with a smile. "I actually have arrived to-"

"He is going to be your suitor Lettie!"

"My what?!"

**Scarlett: I. HATE. YOU.**

**Me: Awe, don't say that!**

**Scarlett: Oh, but I do…sooo much.**

**Victor: Has anyone seen Shadow?**

***silence* **

**Me: Well that's odd *smiles looking away***

**Scarlett: …..Please leave a review!**

**Leroy: The KING DEMANDS A REVIEW-**

**Me: *slaps* Get a hold of yourself!**

**Victor: HA-HA! That's the spirit! **

**Scarlett: …Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"My suitor?" I restated slightly surprised.

Leroy just smiled and nodded. "Of course my lady, I hope to win your heart fairly and justly. I do congratulate you on a wonderful year of such a becoming young lady." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"T-thank you." I stammered blushing slightly. "You can just call me Scarlett." I whispered trying to get a hold of my shaking knees.

"Scarlett…Scarlett…your name is a rich and sweet flavor off of my tongue, I shall treasure the moments I share with you this evening." He said with a gentlemen approach, and then offering his arm to walk.

Hesitantly hooking my arm in his, I began walking but turn around to see my uncle Victor waving enthusiastically at me and giving a thumbs up.

_How embarrassing…_

"Scarlett?"

"Huh?" I stopped as Leroy had stretched his arm in front of me, as if he was protecting me from something horrid by the look on his face.

"I am afraid you and I almost stepped in _that_". He stated looking rather disgusted.

I looked down surprised to see a dish had unfortunately missed the table and was sent to the floor by accident. Looking to the side I could see it was none other than Juliet, who had her hands covering her mouth and was staring at us horrified.

"Forgive me Miss Scarlett and Sir Leroy-"

"That is King Leroy of Neloir, address me properly." He interrupted her with a somewhat disapproving scowl on his face.

Juliet blinked with her mouth open with Leroy glaring at her, and I nodded vigorously to do as he said so she wouldn't get into more trouble.

"O-of course King Leroy of Neloir, forgive me." She whispered kneeling down carefully trying to pick up the spilt food.

I casted a pitiful glance to my friend but was tugged gently by Leroy.

"It would be awful if one was to step in it and ruin their shoes. Honestly, a lady such as you deserves better staff." He said as if he was a judge in a competition.

"It was but an accident, things as such can occur with so many people in one room." I noted defending Juliet, but let the situation lie.

"So tell me Scarlett, have you any plans for your future perhaps?" Leroy asked kindly as we continued walking down the banquet hall.

I smiled with a friendly nod. "Yes, I actually hope one day to have-"

A couple of young children rushed past us, nearly knocking Leroy to the side who casted a dirty glance to them.

"Those ignorant little beasts!" he growled under his breath.

"-children…" I finished my sentence shocked, seeing his reaction to such a trifling situation.

He turned and looked back at me and merely nodded and looked back to the crowd. "But of course, I would only assume you would discipline them unlike these parents who raised their kids like savages."

I followed his gaze and saw the children were eagerly trying to grab pieces of cake that were being handed out; obviously that is what got them so excited.

I cleared my throat and looked back to him. "How about I show you the garden? It is in full bloom at this time, I think you would very much like it." I noted as I led him outside.

"Well, it is certainly a sight for sore eyes." Leroy stated admiring the beautiful floral and greenery that was growing with life.

"Isn't it though? My father and mother helped plant this garden years ago…it still comes back every year." I stated with a smile.

I leaned down and picked one of the orchids that were blooming and was about to smell it before it was rudely taken from me.

"What are you-"

I stared in horror as Leroy threw the flower onto the garden floor with vehemence, began to stomp on it, and then let out a sigh.

I was horrified and slightly afraid of what just happened and backed up raising my hands to my mouth, stifling a gasp.

He turned to me with a very serious expression on his face.

"There was a bee on that flower. It could have attacked." He declared as if he had just saved the world.

I slowly nodded my head not sure what to make up of the situation and began to idle back towards the door as he followed in pursuit.

As we walked back inside, I just realized I still had not seen Shadow all evening, and began to subconsciously look around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Forgive me; I was just taking note that one of my friends was not present. I am sure they are just socializing…" _(Like that was really the case.)_

Leroy nodded and grabbed my hand. "Well let's not waste time on this lovely occasion, would you care for a drink?"

I quickly nodded with a smile hoping to get away from him for the time being. He nodded and took off after a butler who was walking around with refreshments.

I turned my head around and looked desperately for the hedgehog. "Shadow? Shadow!" I whispered trying not to draw attention to myself.

I knew he didn't care for parties but I was at least hoping he would be here when I needed him.

"I am back, and I brought strawberry virgin daiquiris!"

Like right now.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to take a second to relax.

_Why was this bothering me so much?_

_It's not like it had anything to do with me for that matter…_

But still.

_She would notice if I am gone much longer…_

_Why of all people would this happen, and tonight? _

"Shadow? Shadow!" I heard Scarlett's voice hiss in the hall and I quickly leaned up and saw she was desperately looking back and forth for me.

I was about to come out of my moment of hiding behind the corner but stopped as a young man paraded to her holding drinks proudly.

"I am back, and I brought strawberry virgin daiquiris!"

I somewhat grimaced at his tone and so did Scarlett as she turned and faced him.

"Oh, thank you." She kindly noted but as he took a sip I saw she continued to look around.

_What was so important that has got her-_

"So I was thinking, we should go somewhere more _private_, to talk." The man said slightly slurring.

Was he drunk?

"You know, I think it would be better if we just stayed out here for now." Scarlett replied gesturing to the ball room.

The man shrugged and pulled Scarlett, causing me to bare my teeth slightly as she reluctantly walked along.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

We were dancing…for the third time.

"And so that was when I was crowned not only King, but also Champion of the entire Olympics!"

Leroy had not stopped talking about his accomplishments and recognition, and rarely asked for my opinion.

"Wow. That's impressive." I stated dryly growing tired of dancing. Not that I don't care…but this was supposed to be my night right?

I began to tire and told Leroy I would only be but a minute, and left for the hall. I walked hastily once I was out of sight and turned the corner to go to a different room.

"Opph!" I bumped into someone and stumbled back but was caught by the hand to prevent me from falling.

"Sheesh, watch where you're going will you?" his dark voice growled steadying my balance.

I couldn't have been happier to see Shadow more than that minute.

I smiled at him happily. "Oh Shadow, I am glad you're here! Where did you go? I thought you decided to leave or something..." I whispered turning back around, still looking for Leroy.

Shadow adjusted his gloves and smoothed out his quills, and crossed his arms. "No, I am not that inconsiderate…Is that who you are running from?" he stated almost expectantly, his eyes trained on someone else behind me.

I didn't turn around but instead narrowed my eyes at the hedgehog as _his_ voice reached my ears.

"Scarlett! There you are!"

I somewhat let out a groan and Shadow raised a brow as well.

"Yes. I am here." I stated, trying to stay calm, cool, and collected turning back to him.

"Well, where had you run off…" his voice trailed to a quiet whisper as he finally noticed Shadow behind me. "Who is this little guy?" he asked in a baby voice.

My eyes widened slightly and I face palmed as Leroy got eye level to Shadow who had just widened his eyes and narrowed his eyes back at him.

"This, Leroy, is Shadow…my friend I was mentioning about earlier?" I inquired trying to take control of the situation.

"Awe, but you never told me how cute he was!" Leroy stated cocking his head.

I swear if I wasn't here Shadow would have punched this guy by now…

"I can introduce myself Scarlett…I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform." He stated calmly but deathly at the oblivious snob of a king.

Leroy grinned and put his hands together. "Well, of course you are!" he said again in a baby voice.

I hid my face in my hands and wished I could have just died right then.

Leroy was about to scratch Shadow's ear but Shadow backed up alarmed by the sudden move and quickly looked to me and then raised his head defiantly.

"Awe, someone is a little shy, that's okay!" Leroy said standing back up smiling at him.

I looked back at Leroy and cleared my throat. "You know he isn't a pet or anything like that…right? He's Shadow the Hedgehog?" I reinstated trying to emphasize his name.

Leroy brushed the air like he knew what he was doing. "Of course I do. We have animals like this back home. None that are so intelligent and adorable though!" he cooed.

"And deadly." Shadow growled sending daggers at the man.

"O-KAY! I think we had enough time over here, let's just go back to the party!" I encouraged taking Leroy by the arm.

**Scarlett: Oh my gosh…**

**Leroy: Isn't he just adorable? *tries to pet Shadow***

**Me: He bites.**

**Shadow: *stares at Leroy's hand***

**Scarlett: …..**

**Leroy: Well-leave a review!**

**Me: Thanks everyone!**


End file.
